


Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe

by cat_pure



Series: Bottom!Wade Wilson [4]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom!Deadpool, M/M, Merry Christmas, Mistletoe, PWP, 微恐惧play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: *CP罚贱（惩罚者Frank/死侍Wade）瞩目，服装梗来源2016年圣诞刊，贱贱绿色的圣诞毛衣上写着「Kiss me under the Mistletoe」字样，不可描述部位上贴了一块槲寄生。*因国内平台整顿，所以陆续搬一些自己暂时不想删的文到这边，望食用鱼块！





	Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe

疯了疯了疯了。  
Wade觉得自己一定是疯了。

他得承认，他的创作者确实在最新一期的漫刊里为他非常用心地设计了不辱人设的圣诞party装，但那群脑子里早已灌满度假腐败气息的混蛋在涂画的时候一定没有想到事情会变成这样。

 

现在的情况是，在他与一个火辣的小妖精酒过三巡、醉意上头，在下一秒就能热吻，然后滚上床——或者根本等不到床上，进行销魂的灵肉纠缠时——  
一只陡然横伸过来的手就那样极其无礼、一言不发地把他拎走拖进了仓库的小房间里。

而更可怕的在于——  
此时此刻，他的制服裤子被暴力破坏的支离破碎，但那丛槲寄生还被保留在了他的身上——当然，Wade当机的大脑已经根本没法思考他需不需要感激一下这个。  
他的阴茎被包裹进温暖湿润的口腔——好吧，如果说有什么愿望只要印在每年的圣诞毛衣上就能实现，他真该反思一下他错过了多少成为世界首富、走上人生巅峰的机会——Wade为自己还没丧失发射性胡思乱想的能力默默点了个赞。

 

他对卷饼发誓，他真的真的没有想到，竟然有人真的会「在槲寄生下吻他」，货真价实的，在他贴在性暗示意味明显的小腹位置上的槲寄生下，没有任何理解偏差的，亲吻——而且——这个见鬼的代替了他的漂亮妞的人还是Frank！

喔，甚至不只是「亲吻」这么简单了。

Frank蹲伏在他身前，舌头转动着舔舐他的柱身，一只手揉捏着两侧的囊袋，另一只手绕到他的身后，沾满乳白色奶油的手指打开紧致的内壁，摸索着探寻到他的敏感点，坏心眼地夹弄着那块软肉。

 

Wade混沌的意识仿佛与身体的反应脱离，Frank毫不吝啬地给了他一个深喉，吮吸吞咽着他不停流出的前液，在后穴里并拢抽插的手指挖弄着他的敏感点，尾椎炸起的火花刺激的他被酒精麻痹的神经在大脑里疯狂地尖叫——  
上帝啊，耶稣啊，谁他妈来一拳打醒他，告诉他这只是喝的太多出现了幻觉——

但那堆天杀的小黄框和小白框一个接一个无比欢快地跳出来提醒着他现状。

 

「伙计，你知道这不是幻觉，就是他，你的死对头，惩罚者，Frank，他在给你做口活——」  
「没错，而且你显然只是被他的手指就操到爽的快说不出话了～」

「不！不不不，只是稳妥起见，在这美好的节日里，我们可不想再被爆头一次——虽然哥不怕这个。」

「噢——可能你站稳你软的像面条一样的身体之后会更有说服力。」  
「说真的，你流出来的水被搅出来的声音快比外面的圣诞歌还大了——」

 

“闭嘴吧你们！”

Wade被脑子里的声音吵到完全无法思考——背锅的小方框们委屈巴巴地安静下来，尽管他们一致认为罪魁祸首跟他们一点关系也没有。

 

“…嗯啊、这是什么变态的新式逼供法？…嗯、哈…你准备什么时候咬断小Wade？…”

Frank挑眉吐出Wade因沾上了一层涎水而亮晶晶的阴茎，后穴里的奶油已经完全被Wade体内的高温完全融化了，流淌出来的液体让这个狭小的空间充斥起甜腻的味道。  
那里正恋恋不舍地咬紧同时抽离的手指，戛然而止的快感让Wade无意识地发出不满的轻哼，Frank低笑了一声掐住Wade流线漂亮、肌理分明的腰，将自己最常用最得心的武器代替手指插了进去。

 

“不——呜、嗯，操你的，你不能——”

冷硬的枪管撑开柔软的肠肉挤进Wade的体内，常年在生死边缘摸爬滚打的Wade几乎顷刻间就觉察到那个形状——甚至明确的型号和口径。  
Wade第一次诅咒自己对这些东西的熟悉——他是不会死，但那不意味着他和Francis那个抖S一样没有痛感，而对这里开枪一定他妈的会十倍的疼——更重要的，他抗拒这种糟糕透顶的死法，就算在另一个宇宙被Frank杀过几十次也不行！

 

又粗又长的硬管在Wade的甬道里冲撞，那直来直去的坚硬触感仿佛翻搅在他的胃里——Wade的头皮发麻，他有种快要吐出来的错觉，他受够这种感觉了，如果Frank圈在他腰间的手牢牢固定住了他逃离的意图，他一定要先抽刀给自己一个痛快——

“你在害怕？”

Frank埋首在他胸前啃咬着他浅茶色的乳头，传来的声音即使有些含混不清也透着肯定的陈述，埋在最深处的枪械顶端重重碾压过他的前列腺，Wade的阴茎完全违背主人意志的因兴奋感而滴着水。

 

“你他妈的就是个无可救药的变态…哈啊、啊…我只是讨厌这个——”  
“混蛋、我最近没有杀人了…呜、随便你信不信，也没接什么差劲的任务……操、啊，你他妈要杀要剐给个痛快——”

 

“噢——那，如你所愿？”

Wade如猫儿般意外澄澈的金色眸子里布满了水雾，Frank满怀乐趣地凑近盯着他躲闪的眼神，灼热的呼吸喷洒进Wade的耳孔，舌头缠卷着他的耳垂，把那里舔咬的湿漉漉一片——那里不为人知的敏感点让Wade整个人都微微颤抖。  
他的后穴不断抽紧，涨红的性器离临门一脚的高潮只差一个出口，像是终于欣赏够了他的徒劳挣扎，Frank终于在他耳边发出那个悄声却致命的拟声词，在同一刻Wade听见他扣动扳机的脆响。

“砰。”

 

Wade的视野里被疯狂炸开的烟花涌成一大片空白，他除了自己如同擂鼓般急促的心跳什么也听不见，窒息般的缺氧感让他试图大口呼吸拯救快要干涸的肺叶，但白茫茫中他的嘴唇像是被一个橡胶锤重重砸了一下，然后一条滑溜溜的舌头钻进他的口腔攫取着他本就稀薄的氧气。  
一根滚烫的烙铁楔进他痉挛着淌水的肉穴，颤巍巍的肠肉被凶狠地鞭挞，处于高潮里的内壁不断绞动着里面的性器，被延长的剧烈快感让Wade的脚趾都蜷缩在一起。

 

Frank终于松开他的唇舌，Wade被封闭的感官又开始接触这世界，他听见靡艳旖旎的水声，听见溃不成声的喘息，听见遥远传来的音乐；他开始看见一丝丝光亮，看见窗外绚烂的霓虹，看见天花板摇摇晃晃的灯。

 

「嘿，你还好吗，宝贝儿？你这副被狠狠蹂躏过的样子看起来快要哭出来了——」  
「原来比起那些辣妹，你更享受这种类型……也许我们该考虑一下以后换个赚钱方向？」

“呜…别吵。”

 

“混蛋…哈、哈啊——我最近什么都没做…”  
“嗯、就只是刚刚泡了个妞还被你搅黄了…操…我只是约个炮，又不是强奸不负责——”

Frank的手掌握住他刚刚泄过一次的阴茎，那只常年摸枪带着茧子的手上下撸动着给予他在余韵里再次勃起的刺激。融化的奶油混合着肠液被Frank大开大合地操干挤出穴口，流淌到搁置不用的礼品桌上堆积成一滩反光的浊液，无法收拢的蜜穴里又湿又滑，紧紧吸附着这个相对枪管让它吞咽起来更加吃力却也更加快乐的物什。

 

“嗯啊、啊…我保证不随便滥杀无辜了——呜…也不跟你作对了，尽量…尽量不，哈啊…我是有原则的…”

Wade被酒精和快感双重烧干的脑浆还在试图运转着思考自己什么时候走又得罪过这尊煞神——在Frank将他大敞的双腿更加打开粗暴地贯穿进更深处时，Wade宣告完全失去对语言系统的控制。囊袋在每次撞击时都卡在入口，发出肉体拍打的“啪啪”声，泥泞的甬道本能地箍紧讨好里面怒张的阴茎，Frank恶意地对准内壁上反复被欺负的敏感点顶弄，龟头碾磨过那个凸起时Wade的胡言乱语就会被颤声的呻吟打碎。

 

“呜…我不该耍赖拖欠出租车的钱——慢、慢一点，嗯…我以后不会随便给充气娃娃起名字了，嗯啊、啊——操…你应该为你现在的行为、一枪崩了你自己…”

“答案都不对，慢慢反思…还想不明白就再来一次——我有的是时间，”Frank好气又好笑地听着Wade断断续续地快要把他有限记忆里所有能忏悔的事情都掏空了一遍，那丛快被遗忘在脑后的槲寄生上皱巴巴地糊满了精液和淫水，Frank低头咬住他开开合合的嘴唇，用热吻将他叫到喑哑的声音堵成闷声的呜咽，“你在跟你可爱的小姐们做爱的时候也这么吵？”

 

“哥…唔唔、呜…”

Wade的舌根被缠卷住重重地吮吸，肠壁的黏膜被Frank加快速度的律动一次次突进撑开，酸软的穴肉在被粗暴的插干里窜起酥麻的电流挑逗着他四肢百骸的神经，那根热铁一下比一下操得更深，仿佛要钉透他永远上不了天堂也下不得地狱的灵魂。  
他的睫毛上好像沾了什么东西，让他的视野又变得模糊一片，Wade听到粗重的喘息声和一个模糊的单词，他用力眨了眨眼让蒙在眼前的东西滑落，机械地重复了一遍这个对他施以暴行的男人的口型——从刚才就被捏住的阴茎根部被松开，顶着他的前列腺喷洒的热流烫得他也又一次射了出来。

“呜…Frank…？”

 

——————————————

事后小剧场：

（一）  
据说，圣诞节期间，站在槲寄生下的人不能拒绝亲吻；互为敌人的人在槲寄生下相遇要互相拥抱并停战一天；情侣在槲寄生下接吻可以得到幸福。  
槲寄生的花语是，期待甜蜜的爱情。

 

（二）  
Wade觉得，他跟Frank应该是在槲寄生下拥抱。

Frank觉得，他确实是抱了Wade。

 

（三）  
在槲寄生下接吻可以收获爱情。

那……在槲寄生下做爱呢？

 

Fin.

\


End file.
